


克莱因蓝

by AndMereOblivion



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndMereOblivion/pseuds/AndMereOblivion
Summary: 一蓝血战后聊天。
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 2





	克莱因蓝

黑崎一护砍完那最后一刀之后出现了将近五秒的幻灭感，但他并未感到应该随之而来的仓促。他不很热爱无休止的冒险，自然只是希望摧残尸魂界的血战结束，除此之外别无其他。他环视四周的残垣断壁，满地砖瓦之上的天空泛着灰和隐约的白，他眼前却分明一大片鲜艳的红。于是他的目光又转回他面前的人，蓝染惣右介像之前站立时的每一秒一样站得笔直，对被扭断的胳膊施展鬼道进行治疗。

四番队断然不会救助尸魂界的反叛者，蓝染除掉自我治疗似乎也没有第二条路可走。他先前未叛离时曾学习过疗愈的相关理论，实际操作起来却与他预料的完美相去甚远。黑崎一护在旁边看他形状好看的、总自信舒展的眉毛皱起来，很想询问蓝染是否需要帮助——尽管一护对鬼道几乎一窍不通，尽管蓝染哪怕现在也算不得与他处于同一阵营。黑崎一护一向如此，当时他看一眼蓝染的封印架都要扭过头。下一秒蓝染似乎忍无可忍，施加了某个高级缚道固定住手臂，随后再不管那个还在不断流血的断裂面，好像要单凭灵压让它自行恢复。

一护之前从没见过蓝染身上染血。蓝染总是穿一身称得上漂亮的白衣，甩掉覆在镜花水月上的血迹，而白色依然是白色。

黑崎一护，你在等待将我送回无间的人吗。

……啊？一护正出神，听到自己的名字猛地抬头。

那看来你还需要等待一段时间。如你所见，尸魂界现今死伤惨重、人手短缺。战后紧急处理尚且未完，按优先级排序，目前也轮不到监狱管理。

不是。一护说。由于他自己也无法完全理解先前的思绪，他的话就没了下文。

哦？蓝染惯用这样九分漫不经心加一分可有可无兴趣的语气词，他被缚带遮掉小半边的脸上现出常有的、不可一世的微笑。虽为居于无间的阶下囚，蓝染惣右介却好像从不受无尽停滞时间的洗礼。他看起来永远是从容而高贵的。

那你在看什么？

看你啊。黑崎一护几乎要脱口而出这回答，考虑到后果又在最后一秒吞下第一个音，险些咬到舌头。其实他想问的话确实不少，但十有八九问不出口，像高级缚道究竟有没有固定的用法，再生能力是否已经完全消失，或者伤口有无什么大碍。他觉得这过于越界了。黑崎一护忽然感到一种莫名的怅然，于是他叹了口气。

我只是在想，你会疼吗？

蓝染惣右介几乎要被这句话弄得笑出声来。他未曾料想这样的回答，正如他未曾料想他会为黑崎一护所打败。区别大概在于，黑崎一护让他知道失败为何物时，他的心情并不很美妙。他本来是想用随便一句话做出反驳的，但他没有，原因无他：就算是对于灵体来说，贯穿胸部折断手臂也绝不是轻伤。疼痛从某种意义上讲是种自我保护措施，受了这种程度的伤如果还没有任何感觉，那他就该好好检查一下神经系统了。

虽然如此，让他承认这一点，不如让他现在自己走回无间。于是他说：这不是你该关心的事情吧，黑崎一护。战争对你造成的刺激太大，以至于你不辨主次，开始询问对你来说根本无关紧要的细节了吗？

既然你这么说，那还是能感觉到疼的嘛。一护没有理会蓝染常用的、带着几丝挑衅与玩味的讲话风格，他一直坚信，实践也证明，对付歪理的最好方法就是直接忽略歪理。

你并不了解我，黑崎一护，不要用那种语气与我交谈。现在我想，比起听你说话，待在无间也许是个不错的选择。

但你还是出来了，并且救了尸魂界，无论你想不想承认。

我只凭我自己的想法行事。我厌恶被支配，仅此而已。

那从尸魂界出走也是？

对。

要造王键也是？

没错。

安排我的人生也是？

换做之前的蓝染，这一秒一护可能已经被灵压或者鬼道压制得俯下身体。但经过一战，蓝染大量流失掉的除了血还有灵压，所以他现在手都不想抬一下。胸口的洞仍然在流出二者的混杂，他后知后觉地、极为陌生地感到一阵无力。

一护本来等着对面的人再说些什么，但他看见蓝染笑了，有别于平时的任何一种笑。那样发自内心的笑容似乎在几百年之前就再不在蓝染惣右介的脸上出现，他大多数时候演一个温和的好人，无论何时表情都空洞宛如失掉魂魄。之后他做一个尸魂界意义上的反派，笑得很自信不过最后一刻表情管理失控。再之后他如同坐在虚夜宫的王座一般坐在无间的椅子上，身处最底而高高在上，鲜少有人一睹他的全貌。

蓝染说：黑崎一护，你……

后半句话淹没在随轰鸣声耸立起的缚道中，一护愣了一下，上前去想问蓝染说了什么，而后被很多人拉开。一护，你没事真是太好了！友哈巴赫被打败了，一护，谢谢你救了尸魂界！黑崎先生，非常感谢，请让开一点，以便我们将蓝染惣右介押送回无间。

无间。这个没有温度的词令一护回过神，直直向蓝染看去。他看见蓝染惣右介的脸一点一点重新被黑色缚带缠绕、覆盖。先前短暂的笑已经完全崩塌，蓝染的表情最后又回到了一贯的、封闭自我的冰冷。黑崎一护无端觉得无间充满了某些象征意义，这个存在藉由无数层强制施加的、额外的束缚，向所有人展示试图打破既定束缚的下场。那蓝染在无间会感到孤独吗？他的刀上除却那样的孤独以外还可能存有别的情感吗？

黑崎一护疑问自己的疑问从何而来。

但他刚才受的伤还没有恢复。一护说。

那与你和我们有什么关系？前来完成任务的死神脸上现出无法理解的神情。

是啊。一护想。诚如这个死神所说，诚如蓝染自己所说，这根本是所谓无关紧要的细节。

**本来该是这样的。**

从此之后黑崎一护一次也没有见到过蓝染惣右介，他们分属两个不可能相交的平面。蓝染惣右介年复一年被钉死在时间里，不屑于世界又被世界所不屑。而黑崎一护就算回到瀞灵廷，也找不出一个进入无间的合理的理由。他闭上眼睛，尝到梅子干一般的不甘与酸涩。太虚幻了。黑崎一护默不作声地想。他从不知道敌人可以与遥不可及等价。他忽然觉得碎裂在最后一场战争里的不是镜花水月而是他的心。一片浓重纯粹的蓝从不知何处奔流而来，侵入他的眼底，分明是冷色却灼烧他的虹膜，让他几近流出生理性的泪水。今天现世的天空泛着灰和隐约的白，让他想起那场血战和蓝染惣右介的一身黑衣。他在一瞬间毫无意义地想，缎面的黑色束缚也许该饰上一点克莱因蓝。

END


End file.
